A Zanpakutou's Wish
by IchiHitsu SebaCiel RoyEd HURAH
Summary: "Hyourinmaru… Zangetsu…. We all will see each other again soon… just wait for me… Until then… stand up and move forward… I wonder what will happen to us when… the time of our reunion came…" and that, the golden hues that once has been staring at them happily has dimmed, and we watched in horror as our friend's life has fade away in front of our very eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; HEYA GUYS~ I'm new to writing stories online so please forgive my idioticness (isthatevenaword?) but sit back and enjoy this story!**

 **There are a lot of crossovers of Bleach, I know, but this has been bugging me ever since I began to get obsessed of Bleach. I don't know why, but my mind wants to let it all out. I know that I did some wrong thingies that's why I am making this AU...?**

 **Well… yeah. That's about it.**

 **And now… For the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own FMA and Bleach. They are owned by Hiromu Arakawa and Kubo Tite. THEY'RE AWESOME. EVERY AUTHOR IS AWESOME. Well most of them…I'm not saying who is not though!**

 **Toshiro: *pointing at me and mouthed 'clue' while Ichigo and Edward snicker in the background***

 ***went to the emo corner* oh yeah… um this took place after the soul society arc and into the arrancar arc. Inoue wasn't kidnapped yet and all…**

 **And on with the show!**

 **Summary: "Hyourinmaru… Zangetsu…. We all will see each other again soon… just wait for me…" The soft voice softly, the owner of the voice's lip curved into a small smile. "Until then… stand up and move forward… I wonder what will happen to us when… the time of our reunion came…" and that, the golden hues that once has been staring at them happily has dimmed, and we watched in horror as our friend's life has fade away in front of our very eyes.**

Toushirou's P.O.V

I felt my inner world shake again, knowing that Hyourinmaru is having another of those what he called nightmares. What bothers me is he is very much look like he had been tortured to death, and he never really shows those emotions to me. I mastered him, when he watched his other master and my friend, Kusaka, been killed in front of us, _we_ killed him; he never showed that kind of anxiety and fear to me.

He told me not to worry, but he knew I would. I sighed and closed my eyes, and entered my world. There I saw Hyourinmaru in the heap of snow, and was making this pained filled shriek that made me cringe and wonder if he's really not been tortured to death in his mind.

I couldn't help but look at the dragon worriedly.

' _Hyourinmaru!'_

I looked relieve when the dragon opened his eyes, his red hues staring at me as if he was surprised to see me in here. I snorted mentally.

' _Yes, master?'_

' _You look… scared.'_

' _And what do you mean by that?'_

' _You look like you have been awoken by a nightmare. It doesn't even look like a nightmare… Hyourinmaru, what's wrong?' I asked, looking up at the huge dragon._

' _It is nothing to worry about, master. It is just only a memory. I thought that I had them gone, locked away, but alas it has been harder to forget ever since Zangetsu reminded me of it.'_

I blink in surprise. A zanpakutou has memories- I wouldn't be a bit surprised that they have memories of their past, but actually trying to forget them?

' _I see… what did Zangetsu remind you of?'_

' _It is not the time for me to tell you, master. You may be my master but I, too, have things that you shouldn't know about yet. It is time to be awaken, Haineko's mistress looks worried. Until you need me again, master.'_

' _Wait—'_

I gasp and sat up, sweat pouring down my face. When I saw Matsumoto coming towards me I sigh, and prepared the torture that she was going to put my face in between those huge things that people call 'breasts'. I now have a bit of a clue on why Hyourinmaru was—and is—like that.

It all started when I held Zangetsu for the first time. I didn't use the huge thing, the strawberry idiot just made me hold the ridiculously heavy sword. He had this look in his eyes, a look that I would never thought that the strawberry had it in him when he asked me to. It was kind of out of character for me to agree just like that, but something pulled me into doing it. It wasn't Kurosaki or curiosity; it was like Zangetsu had pulled me himself.

Let's just say that I almost blamed Kurosaki that Hyourinmaru is like this until Matsumoto told me that Haineko has been acting strange lately. I thought I would go to the library after this day but seeing the paperwork, Matsumoto and the captain's meeting at 3 in the afternoon (it's still 10 am today), I felt a migraine coming at the back of my head already.

After I finished the 7th stacks of paperwork, I replayed the conversation I had with Hyourinmaru and blinked when I remember how he speaks Zangetsu's name. I started to wonder if Hyourinmaru had met Zangetsu before, since he always keep on talking about him like he was an old friend. If they are, why would they keep that a secret? Why not tell their masters their past? They had seen ours in our memory; surely they would share their past and memory to us as well.

Now I felt like they are being unfair to us.

Maybe I am the only one thinking that, since I see Matsumoto being her normal annoying self, the other captains held their zanpakutous normally and that it's only me who held mine like we are fighting.

I frowned; surely it's only me who feels like this, I just know it, as I snapped back in reality and tries to get out of the steel grip of my vice-captain when she found out that I was tired, and she thought that hugging could help. It helped… it helped me want to freeze her more, that is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IchiHitsu and RoyEd is mah OTP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long morning of paperwork and assisting my idiot vice-captain to her quarters since she got drunk again, I walked around to ease the headache before the captain meeting starts. It was a bit worrisome for me, since it only got worse when I heard some screaming from a distance. By the sound of it, it sounds like someone's trying to pick a fight on the 11th captain in the Gotei 13, known as Zaraki Kenpachi, and is losing. I sighed and decide to investigate.

I shunpoed towards the scream, and what I saw surprised me.

Kurosaki was the one who was screaming his lungs out, and now that I am close enough to hear what he was screaming about, it makes my blood ran cold. It doesn't sound like him at all; it sounds so much like a hollow… but the words that impact me the most.

"HYOURINMARU! I KNOW YOU ARE HERE! COME OUT, AND TALK TO ME! STOP BEING A COWARD AND FACE THE PAST LIKE A MAN!"

What does he mean? I looked at the surrounding shinigamis, and neither of them wanted to get closer or looked like they didn't know what is going on. In fact, they looked at me as if they have just seen God or something. I couldn't help but sigh shakily. Of course, I am their captain, and captains are to help and to protect their comrades no matter what.

I stepped forward and immediately, the screaming immediately stopped. I stared into the once chocolate eyes of Kurosaki, and replaced by lifeless golden hues surrounded by black, who stared back and had a relieved smile on his face. It almost scared me on why he looked relieved, but I stand tall and glare at the man in front of me.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing here?" I hissed icily, making the shinigamis around us shrink in fear and him to grin. "Speak, or I must eliminate you."

"My, my, you really are cold as the King described. I wouldn't be surprised, though. Let me speak to Hyourinmaru, then. I am not going to go until you do." He said a bit evilly, and I think that Kurosaki's hollow is more casual and smarter than him.

"You only came here because of that? Are you that low?"

"No, but I don't want to endanger King no more. He had suffered my pain, and he knew that one day it will go to you. So he asked me to ease the pain for you."

I glared at him more. "What do you mean? I don't know what you are talking about."

Then, as if he wasn't just screaming like a madman before, his face looked cold and serious as he said in a 'i-don't-have-time-for-this-shit' tone. "Why not we speak in private than be surrounded by other people? You can bring your vice-captain or someone since you are tense and clearly don't believe me."

"Fine, but can I ask you something, how did you get here?"

He then suddenly smiles and I see the chocolate eyes that I kind of missed with his presence "I made Urahara open a gate for me, Toushirou. I thought it was that obvious."

I felt my cheek grew hot and glared at him more, growling "Its Captain Hitsugaya to you, Kurosaki."

As always, he waved the correction away and looked up, saying "Let's go, Toushirou."

Again with the name calling, but for now I let it go and walked off, knowing that Kurosaki is following me. Then, I remembered to ask "Why did your hollow control your body?"

He looked surprised for a moment then he quickly recovered it and said "I was running out of energy to go to your office, since it is so bloody far and I need to talk to you fast, so yeah… he think that screaming would help. Guess it did."

"You're just lucky that I was near and the other captains are busy with the captain's meet—" I froze and my eyes widen in shock. "The captain's meeting! I have to go, Kurosaki—"

"Wait you are just going to leave me!? Let me come with you!"

"No! It's a captain's meeting!"

"And what I am about to share is important for captains to know! Please, Toushirou, let me come with you!"

I looked at him and was about to retort but I didn't because of the look he was giving me. it was pure determination, anxiety, and knowledge that he never really held before. I stare at him for a moment and nodded, making him sigh in relief.

"Thank you. Let's go, shall we?" he said with a smile and walked off, leaving me to follow the idiot's track and came to a conclusion that Kurosaki must knew what is going on with Hyourinmaru.

"Anyway, Kurosaki, your hollow does know that screaming like that would ruin your reputation right? Or they would surround you and ask you if you are alright and such, right?"

And that Kurosaki looks at me like I had just gave him the most unpleasant gift on his birthday.

"Shit."

What we didn't know is that some people have been watching our shadows from the very beginning.

 **Ed: *snickers* lovebirds.**

 **Toushirou: *glares darkly at Ed* we are not.**

 **Ed: Okay then, sheesh… rude much? Oh yeah… *reads his script* "please review and think what you think." What the hell?**

 **Toushirou: are you sure you read that right?**

 **Ed: heck yeah I did! I'm not blind like that guy! His name—Toushin! Toushan?**

 **Toushirou: … Tousen, Elric.**

 **Ed: yeah, that guy…**

 **GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY AND PREPARE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'M LOOKING AT YOU, ED!**

 **Ed: OI!**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY EVERYBODY! It's the chapter 2 of this fan fic, and it's time for me to show Amestris! Yay! :D and you all think I am going to put the captain's meeting in this chapter, eh? XD well, no I won't since this is a cross over and I have to show the FMA characters now, are we? Well, it doesn't make sense, my um reason so… you know what I mean.**

 **Anyway, I kinda think I made them all OOC and I apologize for that, still new at writing Bleach and a weird relationship crossover madness so…. Yeah.**

 **Look at the ratings first if you want to live an innocent life. If I say M I mean M so yeah. But mostly this is rated T for language, but there would be that chapter that is M for sexual references or sexual encounters for malexmale, femalexmale and femalexfemale. So if you don't read the A/N then YOUR INNOCENCE WILL BE THE PRICE FOR GOING INTO THAT TERITORY, EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But if your innocence has been already been taken away, then free to read such a thing. This is for the entire story that you read, readers. It's not only for this but for every story that you read. So please. PLEASE.**

 **Thank you for reading :D did it just for a wee bit of warning, no?**

 **Ichigo: Why warn them if you decide to make this T?**

 **Ed: Don't piss her off if you want to live.**

 _ **I do not own Bleach and FullMetal Alchemist. If I did, then I won't be so addicted to it in the first place.**_

 **AND ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **EDWARD'S P.O.V**

I stared angrily at Colonel Roy Mustang, the piece of shit that everyone calls a brilliant man. Brilliant my ass, he's a piece of shit and a huge bastard with a god-complex. That's what I say. Yeah, I don't like him but I have a grudgingly respect for the man in front of me, wearing that stupid smirk on his face as he began to explain to me that I am such a chicken writer. Bah, he should see his own writing; it looks like it will be understand in another world or something sheesh…

"FullMetal, are you even listening to me? Look at that, the FullMetal Alchemist is acting like a child again!"

Oh how I want to punch the bastard at the face right now.

"Shut it, bastard. Just read the fucking report and get it over with."

"My, feisty as ever, my dear FullMetal."

"Easy at the sarcasm, bastard or you might drop dead at any minute."

But that damn smirk is still on his damn lips that I want to fucking tear it to pieces. **(A/N: I may ship these two, but I am not going to ship them on this story. Nope, not here.)** I don't know why he wouldn't just dismiss me early, he knows and I know that we both are busy with our work and research for such childish games.

"FullMetal," he said, and I blinked at how hesitant he is when saying that word. What had happened to him when I was on my mind? "You are dismissed. Go to your brother and make sure no one could enter your apartment except me and lieutenant Hawkeye. Understood?"

"And why?" I snapped, glaring darkly at him. He responds was immediate, "Just follow the order and get the hell out of here."

Then that. I really need to be observant when I am around him, good thing that Al is with me. Maybe he knows what the bastard looked like when I was on lala land.

"Fine." It surprised me myself that I agreed that easily, maybe it's because of this weird tingly feeling on my chest that I really should listen to my commanding officer. "Let's go, Al." I said to the suit of armor as he nods and stood up, walking behind me as I walked out of the building with him.

"Nii-san." He called me, and I looked at him in respond. "Colonel Mustang looks… very worried to us lately. It's like he's expecting us to be lying dead on the ground the next day."

"Al, don't tell me that you've been reading that book about shinigamis again." I said with a small sigh and if armor could look sheepishly at something, my brother can. "You know that it's a piece of junk. It is only myths and such. And you know a myth doesn't exist."

"But brother, it's still interesting if you ask me. Soul Society, shinigamis, hollows, it's so… surreal yet it is described perfectly as if it were real." He said, and I smiled slightly. Al always knows about literature ever since I told him to get his mind off the Nina incident, and it makes me feel proud of how a genius my brother is.

"Anyway where did you get that book? It looks ancient and foreign; I know you didn't pick it on a book store only."

"Well, Colonel Mustang let me borrow it since it is interesting."

"That figures, he's corrupting my little brother's mind with mythical creatures."

"Brother, don't be mean. The colonel is being nice."

I rolled my eyes and huffs, now that we are on this topic I decided to ask "Hey Al, why do you think Mustang is being a bit… paranoid?"

He paused a bit and had a thoughtful look "Well, when we entered his office he seems relieve when he saw you. He teases you, yes, but when I look closely he is like…" he drifts off, and I already knew what he is supposed to say.

Now that he mentions it, I noticed how shifty Mustang was when we were in the office. He's never really that shifty in his office before in case it's an emergency or that he knew something will happen.

"Maybe he does know." Al continued when he saw my expression. "Maybe he knew someone is trying to kill us."

Ugh, I should be more observant sometimes.

"Bah, it's not like we can't take care of ourselves and he knew I can kick everyone's asses when someone will try hurting you.'

"Brother…" he sighed and shook his head. "You can't just do that or say that."

"Yes I can! I am stronger than before, and you are there for me, so…"

"Even we need help."

I nodded my head and frowned. "I know... I just don't want someone to die because of us again." I knocked on his chest and added "Al, we have to get stronger…. We have to."

"I know brother… I know…"

We finally arrived on our apartment, and I sighed as I take my red jacket off, went to my room and laid down on the bed with my stomach exposed, making Al look at me in a motherly disapproving look in which I ignored, and I sighed again. It has been a bad week for the both of us; I wonder if fate wants to fuck my life over and over again.

I and Al might be strong, but this week it has been hell for him and me. I hate it, it's so painful. Al has been here for me, and we held each other tight for comfort and support but when it comes to my dreams, I never ever shared it to him or to another human being. Ever.

It all started when I was a child when I had these dreams, it was blurry and I felt like the ground shakes every time. Mom always told me that there were earth quakes, so I thought maybe that's why I dreamt of that.

But the dreams became clear when I was 12 and was during the automail surgery, and i finally saw my surroundings in the dreams more until it was all clear. It was the most beautiful thing that I have seen. I was surrounded by roses, all kinds of roses and it was… even I am speechless of what I had seen. I saw this woman; she was blurry but I can clearly see her eyes. She had such kind look in her golden eyes as she walked towards me. She whispered some words to me, but I can't understand no—I can't hear her, when I tried to make her repeat herself she smiled and hugged me, and almost immediately the pain I was feeling suddenly vanished.

Ever since that day, I yearned to know and see the woman again.

"Brother, dinner is ready." I snapped out of my trance when I heard Al's voice, and I almost smack myself for spacing out again. How many times am I going to space out this day?

"Coming, Al" I called out as I get out of my bed and walked towards the dining room and eat my brother's delicious cooking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IchiHitsu and RoyEd are my OTP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I blinked when I saw that I am in my dream world, and I smiled a bit. These dreams always come to me when I needed it. I walked towards where she was sitting, and I blinked in surprised when I see how clear and real she looked. She was facing mountains of rocks, her back facing me. Now that she is very much clear, she pretty much looks like a grim reaper by how she was dressed. But when she turned around, I was mesmerized by her red hair; her bangs framed her face well, her golden eyes shining with its usual kindness. Her looks are in the mid-twenties, and I wonder why she would wear that thing.

"Sorry I have to wear such a thing…"she said to me, which surprised me more. "It's comfortable and I don't want you seeing how I usually dressed..."

"You… you can…"

"Talk? Of course I can talk, you goof." she said with a teasing smile as she pats my head gently. "I can always talk, silly. It's just that you can't hear me because it wasn't the time to let you hear me yet."

"Why?" I asked, tilting his head a bit. "It's not like your voice is special or anything."

"Ouch you hurt my feelings, Ed." she said with a fake hurt look and giggles. Wait, she's giggling? She burst out laughing when she saw my look that I gave her and grins at me happily. "Finally I could talk to you, Ed. I always wanted to comfort you with words…"

"You don't need to… you do listen to me when we 'talk', right?" I said, making her smile softly and ruffles my hair gently.

"Of course, I'm always here for you, Ed…" she said, and she gracefully put me beside her, and again she smiled. "You are precious to me."

"Why am I precious to you…?" I asked, looking into her golden hues with a small frown. She only gave me a small smile as she leaned down and whispered the words that will change my life forever.

"Because you are my master. And my name is…."

 **Ed: WAIT! AGH! Dammit! Why must you cliffhang that?!**

 **Ichigo: Ed… that's not even a word.**

 **Ed: Shut it, Strawberry.**

 **Ichigo: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! UGH IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE RULE ON NOT HITTING ON THE FMA CHARACTERS- *hears some soft snickering* huh? Who's snickering? *looks at Ed***

 **Ed: Don't look at me, I'm not doing those noises.**

 **Ed &Ichigo: *looks behind their back***

 **Toushirou: *snickers a bit and smirks***

 **Ichigo:… *looks away with a huge blush on face* TOU-TOUSHIROU'S SNICKERING! IT'S TH-THE END OF TH-THE WORLD! *ran off***

 **Ed: *blinks and looks at Ichigo* I'm so confused… anyway… um Readers! Please review! And um… get me out of here, the tension is killing me.**

 ***squeals* I will get you out of here!**

 **Ed: No, go away.**

 ***sulks***

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M BACK AGAIN! :D GOT NOTHING TO SAY EXCEPT ITS CHAPTER 3 BABY! I never was this worked up in writing before… and such a cliffhanger I did XD I didn't even know that I did a cliffhanger (not really) well, it's back to the Soul Society guys!**

 **Ed: Aaand now it's you two's turn to be tortured.**

 **Ichigo: I don't think its torture…**

 **Toushirou: I'm kind of used to it, Elric. Don't remind me. *glares at author* make it quick!**

 ***ignores them*** _ **I don't own FMA and Bleach.**_

 **And on with the show!**

 **TOUSHIROU'S P.O.V**

I stared at Kurosaki in shock when he just barge in like that and grinned like an idiot he is. I mean, he just interrupted a freaking captain's meeting, for God's sake! I couldn't help but face palm. The captains will get angry at me sooner or later after this. This is what I get for bringing this idiot along with me.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, what are you doing here?" The Captain of the 2nd division, Soi Fon, asked the orange head in annoyance and a bit of amusement. Why she's amused, I wouldn't know.

Then, his grin face turned serious almost immediately. "I am here to report, Captain Soi Fon."

"You call her captain yet you don't do it to me." I mumbled and yes, I am being ignored once again.

"What is your report, then, Kurosaki? Can't you see we are having a meeting here? And why are you late, Captain Hitsugaya?" Head Captain Yamamoto said in his booming voice, which didn't have an effect on me since I already heard that voice a bit too much for my liking, but I guess Kurosaki's immune because he's used to it…? Or maybe he just sees the head captain the way he really is, I guess.

"Well, it's my fault that Toushirou's late." Twitch came from me. "And I apologize on his behalf. But that's not what I'm here…"

"We already know that. Speak."

"I.. uh…" he had this dumb look on his face again. I sighed and face palmed. I knew this would happen. Before I could speak, I felt Hyourinmaru trying to talk to me, trying to roar out of my inner world to tell a tale. i didn't know why, but I said this words "Materialize, Hyourinmaru." At the same time when Kurosaki said the same words to Zangetsu.

Hyourinmaru and Zangetsu stood behind us, glaring at each other as if they just had just fought.

We were all surprised, especially me. When did I know how to materialize him…? And why does he look human when in our world, he was a huge dragon?

"No, Zangetsu… don't tell them lies."

"As if I could tell a lie, Hyou-kun."

"Don't call me Hyou-kun, Zangetsu. It's Hyourinmaru." Wow, they're really the same as us.

"Whatever! They have to know! Your master needs to know! God, Hyou-kun, it's about our friend!"

"I don't have a friend except my master." A cold response to Hyourinmaru, which made Zangetsu glare at him more.

"Then Shinjitsu's sacrifice is in vain if you didn't consider him as your friend." He said with such hatred it made me and Kurosaki cringe. Why was he so angry all of a sudden…? "We have to save his master. He told me that his master's reiatsu's getting too uncontrollable for his liking. We have to find them before he turned into a hollow or something… or worse."

"What, you… spoke to him?" Hyourinmaru asked with his eyes widen, looking at Zangetsu in disbelief. "But… He..."

"We died too, remember? Or is it that you are too old to even remember?" Zangetsu asked sarcastically what he said. "Besides, by the sound of it his master achieved shikai and that's why he can communicate with us" he added, and looks at me and said "We need you to come with us as well, Snowy."

"S…SNOWY?!" I asked in rage, forgetting my unanswered questions, making the orange haired teen laugh and make me glare at him in response.

"It's. Not. Funny." I growled out, which he calmed down and grins at me.

"I know, sorry. Anyway, Zangetsu… you promised to explain it to me if I let you out. Do it, since the other captains doesn't look too fond of you and Hyourinmaru bickering in front of them." and indeed the other captains have mixed emotions: others look amused, others look disgusted at how the two act childishly while Byakuya Kuchiki just stared blankly at us than them. I shrugged and look at Hyourinmaru, who looks like he wants answers as well and is staring at Zangetsu.

Then, the zanpakuto sighed "Yes, yes I would explain if you all stop staring at me like I am an animal in a zoo or something."

"Maybe you are..." I heard Hyourinmaru muttered and I snickered, making Zangetsu glare at the two of us.

Suddenly I heard a thump beside me, and my eyes widen when I saw Kurosaki lying on the ground, passed out. Retsu Unohana, the captain of the 4th division, rushed beside him and checked his vital signs, though it was no need. I felt his reiatsu, all of us do, and it was getting weaker.

But before I could ask her about Kurosaki's health, i felt my head spinning. As I took a step forward, I felt like my body was made of lead and I, too, hit the ground with a thud and I stare at the rushing captains blankly until I see the world turn black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IchiHitsu and RoyEd is my OTP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **NO ONE'S P.O.V**

"It's much too soon for the humans to know our past."

"What are we going to do? We can't just do that to Hyourinmaru and Zangetsu. They're one of us!"

"I don't mind doing that to their masters but…"

"But if they continue to spill the beans when it is not the time, then we are all in danger."

"Or is it that you're too scared to admit that he's back?"

"Who's back?"

Silence followed, and the one who last spoke blinks.

"What?"

"It's him… Shinjitsu… he's back…"

"So? What if he's back?"

"It's either you are an idiot or you just isn't thinking right. Do you even know what his name means?!"

"Um... no."

"That figures. Senbonzakura, explain it to our lovely chap here." Insert sarcastic tone there.

'Why you little—"

"The meaning of that name is Truth."

All of their eyes widen in shock.

"That means…'

"Yes, it's almost powerful as God, and that means we should hope the master of Shinjitsu is not like _him, his last master._ "

They nodded in agreement.

"But what about his master's brother?"

They all looked at the person who spoke. The speaker's beautiful eyes glance at everyone in the mysterious room with a serious look. "You do know that the two held a bond that should not be separated. He doesn't have enough reiatsu, but he still could be improved. Just like the friends of Kurosaki ichigo."

"… we hope that the brother would just be—"

"Try separating them, it's always bad news." A man with red hair and black coil eyes said, as he stepped out of the darkness. He was wearing a red kimono, its designs are flames. But other than his flaming hair, he looks normal than the others who habituated the room. Well, normal in the zanpakuto's eyes that is.

"Yamakaji, are you sure of what you had said?"

"Yes." Came an immediate response.

"And why do you know?"

He grins a bit, making the girls sigh in awe and men to roll their eyes until they heard him say:

"Because… My master is a friend of Shinjitsu's master."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IchiHitsu and RoyEd is my OTP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **EDWARD'S P.O.V**

I let out a loud gasp as I sit up, and groan in pain when I felt a head ache. I hate it when I wake up like this. It sometimes happens when I hit my head on something hard, or I fell on bed. But how, I'm still on my be—oh wait I'm on the floor, that figures. I touched my chest because it has been bugging me after I get passed the head ache and-… I blinked a bit when I saw a chain on my chest, and I tried to take it out, but it won't really budge. Though it was hurting me every pull I do so I just let it be for now.

"Al? Al, where are you?" I yelled out, but Al didn't reply, nor did he even acknowledge my call. Weird, he always comes to my aid when I needed him. Maybe he wasn't here…?

That is, until I heard an explosion nearby, and I know that Al's in trouble since he, like me, helps people in need when they are in trouble, that's why I knew. So I stood up and ran out of the apartment to go towards where the explosion happened.

What I saw in front of me was NOT what I expected.

It was a monster, with its ugly face—mask?—looking down at something, and my eyes widen in fear when I saw it was Al's hand.

"AL!"

I ran towards the monster and hit its leg with my shoulder. I hissed in pain. It would leave a bruise there—wait, why does it hurt so much? I looked down at my right arm with wide eyes, and I shakily let out an exhale breath.

"FullMetal! What are you doing there?! Get out!" I heard a familiar voice screaming and I looked behind me to see Colonel Mustang wearing… a black kimono holding a sword? What the hell? I gave him an odd look, but he ignored me as he screamed yet again, now I hear fear and worry.

"Ed! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE! ALPHONSE IS SAFE! HE'S AT MY OFFICE!" I sighed in relief when he said that, but I feel like I should follow his order once in a while. But it was too late when I felt claws wrapped around my body and I screamed in pain as the monster almost crushed my whole body, his one claw digging into my chest.

"FULLMETAL! SHIT!" I heard Mustang said, but I was too busy writhing and screaming in pain to really get it on my head. I never felt this kind of pain before, never in my life. I felt one tear came down on my face, and I sighed shakily when I realized that I was crying. Well, I think it's the end of me… It's over.. I could never get my brother's body back… I failed him... I'm sorry Al…

That is until I hear a familiar voice called out along with Mustang's voice.

"Burst them to flames, Yamakaji!"

"Shoot them all to death, Dangan no Sousen!"

 **Toushirou: *stares at the script blankly then at the author* really? That's all you could think of?**

 ***blushes in embarrassment* it's not like I did that on purpose, y'know! I just... uh… i…**

 **Ichigo: I think it's cool. I mean, shinigamis knowing alchemy and lives in another universe because of reasons and such.**

 **Ed: Don't compliment her, idiot! She'll get a big head if you do!**

… **why are midgets so mean to me?**

 **Toushirou &Ed: WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YES, CHAPETR FOUR IS UP!~ As you all could see, I got a lot of spare time XD or just bored. Anyway, I want your guys' opinion: do you want this to be a yaoi thing or not? I just wanna know, since almost all people don't like yaoi and others are like "OMG YAOIIIIII!" and I'm confused. Yes, I like yaoi, but sometimes I don't want romance in an action fan fic or anything… just my opinion.**

 **So, review your opinions cause I wanna know what you guys think. Oh! And state your opinions in this fic so far, is it unique or is it too cliché? Too obvious or too mysterious?(wtf? XD) and many more… thank you for wasting your time reading this bullshit because Ed is—**

 **Toushirou: *froze me before I could even speak what happened* the audience doesn't need a spoiler.**

 **Byakuya: *read the last chapter* it's pretty obvious on what happened, Captain Hitsugaya. The young blond is—**

 **Ichigo &Al: SHUUUUUUUUUSHH! NOOOOOOOO!**

 **Ichigo: We don't need another spoiler, what's with black haired people and spoilers?!**

 **Rukia: it's their life. *grins***

 **Toushirou:** _ **the frozen girl over there doesn't own us, and the FMA characters. We are owned by our respected authors.**_

 **Ed: No fair! The midget gets to say the disclaimer!**

 ***all characters evacuated when they felt the temperature of the room dramatically dropped***

 **And on with the show!**

 **EDWARD'S P.O.V**

I gasp in shock when I saw flames and cool looking bullets coming towards me and the monster, and I screamed when the monster screamed. I didn't scream because I was in pain because of the attack or something, it was because I was surprised when the monster dropped me and I fell on my butt on the ground. THAT HURT A LOT!

"FullMetal, are you okay?!" I heard the colonel said to me and I couldn't help but glare at him and said in a sarcastic tone "Oh I'm fine! I just got injured and almost squashed to death by a huge monster, then worried about my brother and most of all I LANDED ON MY BUTT which HURTS like HELL. Yeah, I'm okay.'

He rolled his eyes at my sarcasm and went towards me, and my eyes widen a bit when he kneeled down beside me and look at me as if he didn't want to save me from the monster and just.. No, just no.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CARRRY ME, MUSTANG!"

"YOU CAN'T WALK ON YOUR OWN LET ALONE STAND UP, WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?!"

"YOU CAN, I DUNNO, JUST SUPPORT ME ON MY FEET?!"

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, FULLMETAL, JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME DO MY JOB!"

"YOU ARE NOT MY—"

"GUYS! I KNOW YOU TWO LOVE EACH OTHER OR ANYTHING BUT WE HAVE A SITUATION HERE!"

"WE DON'T LOVE EACH OTHER, HAVOC!"

We both glared at Havoc, who was looking at us with a blank look on his face that looked like he doesn't believe us in a second.

"Uh huh…"

"Ugh, Havoc just does what you are meant to do in this situation."

"Fine, fine… but you better report this to Captain Kuchiki when he gets here."

I felt Roy shiver and I was very much confused. Soul society? Captain Kuchiki? Them wearing black kimonos and holding swords, saying such weird incarnation and such?

"What the hell's going on here…?" I asked to them slowly, looking at both of them with wide eyes. "Are you two… shinigamis?"

"You finally caught on, kid." Havoc said with a huge grin and pats my head happily. "Yes, we are shinigamis. And yes, they're real. I'm just glad you believe us."

"How can he not believe? He saw us—wait, you can see us…"

The two of them stared at me with wide eyes, and I snorted. They just noticed it now? They're so weird. If they are not observant then they shouldn't be shinigamis at all. Or military men.

"Yes, what does that mean? That I'm dead and out of my body?" I asked sarcastically, but when they looked at the chain on my chest in horror I was a bit scared now. But then it hit me like a bulldozer. I heard Al talking about the chain of fate once…

"am i… really dead?" I asked slowly, and look down. I looked at the chain at my chest, and prayed to God—yes, I did that—that it's just a dream, that my mind has been playing tricks on me.

' _Ed…' came the woman's voice, as she sadly looks at me. 'You are not dead yet..'_

I looked at Roy, who was talking to Havoc, then concentrated inside my mind. I finally am inside my mind and sat beside her with a small frown.

" _You said as if you knew what's going on."_

" _I do."_

" _Then tell me what's going on."_

She looked at me with a small frown on her face, and sigh.

" _I'm sorry for lying."_

My eyes widen in horror.

" _Then that means…"_

" _Yes, master. You are dead."_

I looked at my hands, which was both flesh… maybe it's not flesh anymore. I sighed a bit and look at her with a tear on my face, and wiped it away when I saw her sad look.

" _I never thought that I would die in such a way."_

' _That's what I was been thinking as well, master."_

I looked at her with a look that means that I couldn't understand. She sighed and explained it to me slowly:

" _When you were sleeping, the hollows were everywhere. They were looking for something or someone, and that arrancars where scouting the areas until one saw your brother or had felt his reiatsu."_

" _My brother has reiatsu?"_

" _Yes. And a strong one. The arrancar had attacked your brother, who fought back and I was quite surprised that he could hold back such a strong enemy. It looked angry, and wants to finish it with and looked like like it was going to throw a huge cero at him, I felt someone touching you."_

I made a face.

" _Not like that, idiot. Like, someone trying to pull your soul out of your body. I felt your body tensing and it was having a fit… the man-"_

" _How did you know that it was a man?"_ I couldn't help but interfered, making her glare at me and I shut up immediately.

" _I heard him spoke. He was talking to you like you were awake. Were you?"_

" _No… I wasn't really awake at that time… not that I remembered."_

" _All I could hear from him was 'now you die...' and then all went black to me."_

" _You know, you suck at story telling."_

" _Hey!"_

" _Seriously, you're not really helping me maybe someone will know… what will happen to me next?"_

" _Now… you go to Sereitei."_

" _Seireitei? You mean… Soul Society?"_

" _Duh."_

" _How can I get there then..?"_

" _It's a shinigami's job to lead the souls to the afterlife."_

I understood what she meant, so she didn't need to explain it to me. But then I felt my world shake and she looked at me, then said that it's time for me to go. I blinked when I found out that I was shook furiously by someone, and I looked up to see Roy looking down at me worriedly. I glared at him and punched him at the face, making him groan in pain and held his now bleeding nose.

"Bastard! You could have just yelled my ears off!"

"Ed…"

I flinched when I recognized that voice. I looked at Riza (how did she get here so fast?) and scratched my head a bit. It's a habit of mine when I get caught.

"You know that its insubordination that you did, right?" Roy said with a glare when he finally stopped the bleeding and I smirked when I found out that I almost broke his nose. Too bad I didn't, maybe next time. My smirk vanished when I remembered something.

"You can't order me around anymore, Roy. I'm already dead. "

 **Ichigo:… that ending, tho.**

 **Toushirou: …**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'M BACK WITH MORE! :D I'm so excited to make them finally meet each other. Last chapter was very short though…**

 **Ed: isn't that a good thing?**

 **No it means I won't stop typing shit if I keep that up.**

 **Ed: like?**

 **Well… maybe write this as yaoi—**

 **Ed: DARE MAKE THIS YAOI AND YOU'LL SEE YOURSELF DEAD IN YOUR BED LIKE WHAT YOU DID TO ME**

 **Sheesh… I was joking. That is, until the reviews told me the opposite. *smirks***

 **Ed; *glares darkly***

 **Hey, where's Toushirou? He's one of the main character… he should be here!**

 **Ichigo: what about me?! I'm the real main character in Bleach!**

 **You're busy talking with everyone.**

 **Ichigo: …**

 **Ed: he's with that orange hair woman with big boobs, freezing her to death with his weird sword. Sheesh, he's a bit cruel. Wait… no one's around and Ichigo doesn't want to say the disclaimer… *grins*** _ **the author—**_

 **Byakuya:** _ **this author does not own FullMetal Alchemist and Bleach, only the plot and her oc zanpakutous or minor oc characters.**_

 **Ed: EVERYTIME! Damn you, Bya!**

 **Byakuya: *smiles* language, Edward.**

 **Bleach characters(Except Toushirou), Roy and Havoc: DID HE JUST SMILED?! AND DIDN'T… did Ed just call him BYA?!- *stares at Ed in disbelief***

 **Ed: *blinks* what?**

 **And on with the show!**

 **BYAKUYA'S P.O.V**

"So, Amestris has become a battle field once again, huh…" I heard Abarai whisper. I couldn't agree more.

What he said described what we saw in Amestris, Central. Buildings destroyed and on fire, blood stained the land, and seeing the line of dead bodies, the shinigamis patrolling in this world must be busy defeating hollows and putting souls in Soul Society.

"Jeez, this is not normal. What does Aizen want in this world? There's nothing here but normal humans and their weird kido that humans could use."

"It's called alchemy, dumbshit." I heard the most familiar voice and one of my most trusted men, Roy Mustang, who was scowling at Abarai, who glares darkly at him.

"What did you say, Flamey?!'

"I said 'dumb-shit' or do you want me to do it for you slowly because you're so dumb?"

"Why you—"

"Mustang." I said, making them stop glaring at each other and possibly stopping a fight from going on with the two of them and looked at me as if they just noticed that I was here. Why I trusted them was always I ask to myself, but they have potential.

"Yes, sir?"

"Report."

"Alphonse Elric has successfully obtained his shikai, sir. But as you can see, hollows began to attack as well as the espadas, looking for someone whom the others presume was Alphonse. But, as Alphonse told me, he fought with the 4th Espada, which he didn't know the name, and when the Espada was about to does a killing blow on him, he stopped suddenly when a surge of reiatsu came out of nowhere and said something in the line of 'Aizen-sama's finally done killing the child. It was getting boring fighting with you… I'm sorry but it is the truth.' and went off like he didn't meant to kill him off."

I frowned more.

"And the deaths?"

"190 human, 5 shinigamis and 1 alchemist."

I looked at him more. "And the name of the alchemist?"

"Edward Elric, older brother of Alphonse Elric."

I looked away and stared at the bodies with a small frown. An alchemist died… only one alchemist died, and it sounds suspicious to me. "Just one alchemist?"

"Yes."

"Then you have done the—"

"Stop talking as if I am not here, bastards."

I blinked in surprised when I saw a head on Mustang's shoulder, and I couldn't help but stare at the golden eyes of the one who spoke. I was surprised to see a child getting a piggy back ride to one of my strongest soldiers in the 6th division. I didn't notice the child at all.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you then, Elric." I said, making him look surprised. So he wasn't used to people respecting him? I looked at my subordinate with a hard look, making him look away and sweat drop.

"Who are you?" he asked kindly, making him look at the blond with a look of surprised, shock and horror in one face. I couldn't help but smile.

"Captain Kuchiki Byakuya of the 6th division. And you are Edward Elric, I presume?"

"Yes, I am." He said and when he was about to say more my vice-captain laughed so loud I almost smacked him at the head.

"You? Alphonse Elric's older brother?! OLDER BROTHER?! But you're so short!" he laughed more, and I sigh mentally.

Before I could speak an apology to the young man, he pounced at the redhead and began to hit him like mad and yelled the most nonsense words that I have ever heard.

" **WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT THAT CAN'T BE SEEN BY SOULS AND HOLLOWS BECAUSE HE IS JUST A SPEACK OF REIATSU IN THE ATMOSPHERE?!"**

"That was creative." I remarked while Mustang rolled on the floor, laughing despite himself. I shunpoed towards our meeting place which is Mustang's office, letting the others separate the irritated blond off the redhead.

But what bothers me so much is that Senbonzakura is awfully quiet when we arrived and such. He's even quieter when we both saw the boy. That boy… his reiatsu seems off and mysterious as well. How Mustang and the other shinigamis never noticed I didn't know.

He's hiding something.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IchiHitsu and RoyEd is mah OTP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **(ALPHONSE KNEW THAT ED DIED, NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL SEE HOW HE HAD REACTED)**

"Is everyone here?"

Didn't need to ask that, since I watched them enter one by one and I almost winced when I saw the injuries my lieutenant had on his face. That boy must have hit pretty hard judging by the looking at my vice-captain's face. I smirked a bit, but it was not noticeable. If this kid has some talent, I would gladly accept him in my division if he decides to be a shinigami. He seems strong. Maybe even more…

"Yes, captain." Abarai said grumpily, making the blond boy smirk.

I decide to ignore that and said "Good."

"Captain Kuchiki, sir… before we start with this meeting, is my brother going to go to Soul Society?" Alphonse asked, looking at me with wide eyes. Since he is out of the armor, we could see his face, and makes the older Elric look at him with sadness. Why was he sad, I wouldn't know... I will ask when the time comes.

"Yes, he would. It's for the best, since it looked like his body is no longer… of use of him anymore."

I saw his body 25 minutes ago, which wasn't a really pretty sight so to speak. The hole on his chest is large, and by the look of his skin he died from either blood loss. But there was a mark on his neck as well, like he was been strangled to death. It's either that or the wound that killed the boy. What confused me was he didn't seem to have those injuries in his spirit. It was… weird, as a matter of fact. Since mostly ghosts tends to leave some of their traumatizing injuries when they are not yet 'delivered' into Soul Society and wanders in the World of the Living.

Edward Elric is a mystery.

"No, Al. I'm not entering some Academy— Al, are you even listening to me?!""

"—and if you have enough reiatsu, you could enter the Shinigami Academy, and learn—"

"That figures… you're still not listening to me—wait a second- I don't want to enter another military—"

"FullMetal, it's not really like the military—"

"Pfft, by the sound of it, it is."

"Nii-san, it really is not. People have their free will, shinigami or not. And if you can't control your reiatsu, then you could be a danger to your family there."

"…. What?"

"You know what, never mind. Maybe when you get there, you will know what a shinigami's work is."

"I'm going to adopt you, Edward." I said suddenly. What I saw in front of me was predictable. Everyone looked at me (except the Elrics, for they don't know me that much) and their looks were priceless, actually.

"S-sir… Are you serious about adopting him? I mean, he may be a great alchemist but he is just a child-"

"Watch your tongue, Havoc."

"—and he is a brat—"

"Okay now I'm going to hit you."

Havoc stayed quiet, but he still looked at me as if I grew another head. But he stopped when Ed hit his head, making him groan in pain and glare at him. I smirked. Yup, I really am going to adopt the child.

"Are you joking, captain?" Abarai asked, pointing at Ed as if he was a dangerous disease or something. "You can't adopt this kid! He doesn't have reiatsu in him! He is a brat, and importantly—"

"I know the consequences of adopting someone, Abaria."

"But sir—"

"You don't have to adopt me, Mr. Kuchiki. I can understand that no one wouldn't want a 'brat' like me." Ed said, his bangs covering his eyes in which I couldn't see more but his nose and mouth, making Mustang glare at Havoc and Abarai in such intensity that I wouldn't be surprised if he snapped at them. I couldn't blame the man, though. They said such hurtful things.

"Nonsense, Elric. I am doing this not for them, but for you and me. But if you do not want to, I can understand."

He was silent for a bit, and the younger Elric kept on encouraging him to accept it. By what I just saw, they held a special bond for brothers, and by looking at the older one I think he is thinking about it.

"Well…. Maybe I will. But I want to experience the Rokungai first, and then the Academy, then you can adopt me."

"That is a satisfying response. Thank you for thinking it through, Edward." I said with a small, unnoticeable smile. He smiles back.

"Soo… I'm going to call you father then?" he said with a teasing tone, making me smile.

"Bya is good."

Now their faces are THAT priceless that if I could have a camera and pictured it, I would be twice as rich as before.

 **A/N: see? I'm writing nonsense now.**

 **Ed: I'm going to be adopted in the Kuchiki clan?! *stares at the script with wide eyes***

 **Byakuya: I'm going to have a son?**

 **Toushirou: Where is this heading? *looks at author***

 **Well… I don't know myself. XD**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *is not frozen anymore* CHAPTER SIX IS UP, WUUUUTTTT! This is the first time I could ever type a fanfic this fast before mostly is because another fan fic has made me rethink of everything I had typed on it and began to rewrite them all like crazy. Again. *sighs* so I'm stuck with this and the other one, which I am not going to continue because it held bad memories.**

 **Anyway, feel free to review and all you wanna do except stealing my idea or um… well… there's no idea to steal anyway xD**

 **Toushirou; The kid died… What's with you all and killing prodigies? I know I have said this but this… I just realize that we, prodigies, are human beings and should not be killed in an undignified matter.**

 **Ichigo: I got to agree with Toushirou with this one.**

 **Toushirou; It's Captain Hitsugaya!**

 **Ed: Will you two stop with that? It's tiresome to hear!**

 **Roy:** _ **she doesn't own any of us, we are owned by our respected authors.**_

 **Ed: *glares at Roy darkly* damn right she don't. But she killed me.**

 **Rukia: Welcome to Soul Society Edward! *grins***

 **Ed: I don't know if I should be happy or be depressed… maybe both…?**

 **Byakuya: …**

 ***silenced them all by blowing a war horn* SILENCE!**

 **And on with the show!**

 **ICHIGO'S P.O.V**

When I woke up, I groaned in pain and held my head. It's like I got hit by a car or something. I sit up and look around, immediately knowing that I was in the 4th division. How long was I out anyway? That's what came first in my mind.

'Ichigo, you are finally awake." I heard Zangetsu said, but what I am confused is that he sound so close and not inside my head. I looked at my right and saw the two.

"Zangetsu?" I asked with a surprised look on my face when I saw the old man and the white demon sitting on one of the beds.

"Oh no he's Santa Claus." Shirosaki said sarcastically, making Zangetsu roll his eyes and walked towards me holding a tray of food.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked to me, which I nodded in response and took the food, and began to dig in after thanking him.

"What about Toushirou? Is he okay?" I asked to them, which Shirosaki scoffed and Zangetsu sigh.

"I guess he wasn't really prepared to materialize Hyourinmaru just yet, that's why I ask Hyourinmaru for forgiveness. He knew and I should have listen to him… he always knew what's right for his master. but I think he's going to wake up soon." He said with a faint smile on his face, which made me confused.

"You always speak to Hyourinmaru as if you were best friends or lovers. Are you two…?"

That made Shirosaki laugh so hard he was rolling around the ground laughing while Zangetsu glared at me with a small blush on his face.

"We are friends, not lovers. You and your mind… that cat woman's rubbing on you."

I grinned a bit forcefully while I prayed that Zangetsu could take it back. I don't want to be compared to that were cat.

"So, what are we going to do now? And how long was I out?"

"3 days, 1 hour, 30 minutes and 18 seconds." Shirosaki replied, making me roll my eyes.

"Have you been counting how long I was out? Are you really that bored?"

"Pfft, no way in hell. I'm actually counting because that captain said if you don't wake up in 5 days, I can have your body."

"Enough, both of you. This is serious and you two are bickering around." Zangetsu scolded us as if we were children fighting for a toy, making us glare at him darkly, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"He's right you know." A familiar voice said behind me and I immediately spun around to see Toushirou standing on the doorway, his permanent frown on his face with Hyourinmaru behind him. "By the way, Kurosaki, you have visitors outside your room."

"Don't let them get in here just yet. We have to talk." Zangetsu said in a serious tone, making Toushirou nod and let Hyourinmaru close the door.

"Before we could start, tell us what really is happening. You can't just expect us all to follow blindly with you." Toushirou said in a look that says 'don't-shit-with-me' or that's what I could explain.

"It's not like you shinigamis know our pain." Shirosaki said, making Toushirou glare at him. "These zanpakutous are sensitive with their past, and if you really care then let them explain when its time."

"Like we aren't sensitive with our own past.' I snapped at him, making teal eyes look at me with wide, surprised look. "We all are sensitive with our past, but only strong people can talk to the past as if it was just the past!"

"You don't get it do you?! We lost our friend forever because of our mistake!" Hyourinmaru yelled, making me look at him. "We… lost him… _I_ lost him… it's my fault that he died… and never going to come back…"

"You're lying again, Hyourinmaru." Zangetsu growled as he stood up and glared at the other zanpakutou.

"It's true, you idiot. He's gone. He's. Gone."

"HE'S NOT DEAD YOU-!"

"SHUT UP!" Toushirou yelled.

Both of them shut their mouths as they glared at each other.

I heard Toushirou sigh as he rubs his head like he's going to have a headache and said in a commanding tone "You two are not children anymore; you two should stop your bickering and shut up. Now… since you zanpakutous don't want to talk to us about your past, I have to go to my office to do my paperwork. God knows how many piles are in there. I'll see you all soon enough. Hyourinmaru, you stay here and help Kurosaki on what he needs or guard him for all I care. Kurosaki, if you dare do something stupid again I will freeze you myself. And you, hollow, make sure these three doesn't go anywhere that could injure them all. Am I understood?"

That's our cue to argue at the order (not like I have a choice, my hollow should not be trusted!)

"Master, how come you put such authority to _him—"_

"Toushirou, Shirosaki is not to be trusted—"

"We are not children anymore, you said so yourself—"

" _Am I understood?"_

The three of us grumbled in affirmative while my hollow just smirk at us and was trying not to laugh. Seriously, Toushirou can be scary when he wants to. Speaking of him, I blinked when I saw that he was not in the room anymore, and I knew that he shunpoed off towards his office and I hope that Rangiku-san isn't near the office at this time.

We stare at the door for the full 2 minutes, silence was all I could hear (wait we can hear silence?) until Zangetsu broke it "So… what are we going to do?"

"Follow what master had said, of course. I trust you could do that, could you Zangetsu?"

And then they began to bicker again, making me sigh and walked out of the room to greet my visitors, which I'm not surprised that Rukia, Inoue, Chad, and Ishida are my visitors. Before I could say something to them, someone punched me at the face.

"OW! What the hell, Rukia!" I yelled at her with a glare. She glared back.

"You idiot! You made us worry like hell and almost gave Chad and Orihime a heart attack! Could you just stay away from trouble for just a second so we can relax for a bit?" she yelled (more like scolded me like a mother hen) so loud I wouldn't be surprised that I've gone deaf. But I wasn't deaf, surprisingly.

"Gee, I didn't know you care so much about me." I said sarcastically as I rubbed the part of my face that got punched by her.

"Of course! Who wouldn't miss an orange haired idiot who is my nakama?"

"Well…"

"You idiot." I smiled. She smiled. Everyone smiled. That is, until I noticed someone wasn't here to see me.

"Where's Renji?"

"He's got a mission. It seems that the shinigami on the other world has reported something unusual and he and nii-sama is going to go talk to them in person."

"Wha—"

"It means they're off to go to another world, idiot." Ishida said, rearranging his glasses.

"WHY YOU—"

"You two should not yell in here, there are resting sick soldiers that needs medication and rest." Hyourinmaru said calmly, making Uryuu and Rukia look at him with wide eyes.

"Woops, I almost forgot to tell you that Hyourinmaru and Zangetsu are materialized."

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Inoue said as she and the others stare at Hyourinmaru and Zangetsu—who walked out of my room because of a certain hollow—at awe, making them sweat drop a bit until someone yelled:

"Don't forget about me, King! Remember what Captain Hitsugaya said, I'm in charge~"

The three of us groaned in annoyance while my nakamas stare at us confused, and wondered why the captain would pick him. We wondered the same thing as well, sometimes, but I know that Shirosaki is a reasonable man if respected. And I know captain respects him. I kinda feel jealous at that thought.

"Anyway, come inside. I heard Captain Unohana coming this way." Hyourinmaru said, and as quick as lighting we came inside so that we won't disappoint Captain Unohana. But seeing the fearful look on my friend's face makes me doubt that and I couldn't help but smile. They're really are something.

"So… 3 days ago… why were you screaming like a madman, Ichigo? People had been worried sick after that."

I glared at Shirosaki, who whistled innocently and had a small grin on his face.

"Well, to get Toushirou's attention…"

And with that, I explained the event that had happened 2 days ago. Except the part where I dreamt of something before I had gone to Soul Society. Why I came to find Toushirou, and what Hyourinmaru and Zangetsu had been hiding.

I saw Zangetsu frown and looked out at the window, and sigh mentally.

 _Shinjitsu, huh…? I wonder who held such a powerful zanpakutou…_

 _And who's Suchirurozu…? And what relation does she have with Hyourinmaru?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IchiHitsu and RoyEd are my OTP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **ALPHONSE'S P.O.V (for everyone to know what happened when Al saw Ed's body the first time)**

I stared in shock as I saw brother in Havoc's arms when he and the colonel came back (Captain Kuchiki left to deal with the other hollows with his lieutenant), covered in blood and have a huge hole on his chest, like his heart has been ripped apart.

No… it can't be… It's impossible… NO!

I slowly walked to him, and just like that I fell on my knees and began to shake, a sob coming out. I covered my eyes and for the first time in 4 years, I broke down and cried like there's no tomorrow.

I can't believe on what I have seen. No, I don't believe it! My brother can't be dead! He can't! He's my brother, Edward Elric! He's… he's…

"Al…?"

See? It was just a dream, a dream… that's not real, what Havoc has been holding is nothing but a fake, brother had made it… he's here with me!

"Al?!"

I can still hear his voice, which means he's alive. He's alive and well! They're playing a trick to me... it's not funny…

"Al…"

His voice came out like a whisper, and I could only sob harder. Looking up I saw my brother, but the dead body on Havoc's arms and the chain…. only broke me again. Seeing the chain on my brother's chest, it was unbearable for me. I knew what it means; I had been studying it ever since I saw mom's when she died and when I saw many more souls when I was just a kid. I knew that if the chain is cut, they're dead. I knew that, I saw it in my very eyes when my mother died. But… but why does it hurt so much when I saw it on my brother's…?

I already knew the answer to that.

"It's not your fault, Al…"

I looked up and see my brother's gentle smile, the ones I always longed when I am sad, and I couldn't help but stare. How brother could be beautiful, I wouldn't know. He was always like this. Beautiful yet deadly at the same time. It's like he's both a rose, a beautiful gentle flower and when you tried to greedily grab it out you bleed, and metal, a needed element... and many more…

But now it's gone. I can't reach it anymore. I can't…

"Al… listen to me."

"No…"

"Stop being a child and listen, Al."

I shook my head and looks down. That is until brother smack my head, making me and the two occupants in the room look at him with a surprised look on our faces. Well, their faces.

"Alphonse Elric! Stop blaming yourself for Gate sake! It wasn't your damn fault! Besides, I'm glad that you're okay and well."

"But… I didn't tell you that I'm a…"

"Shinigami? Well, I wouldn't believe you either way. I can't see ghost like you do."

I couldn't help but smile mentally at my brother's stubbornness. But knowing that he didn't turn into a hollow and sensing a bit of reiatsu in him, maybe I will still see him. Then we can protect innocent souls together. Speaking of stubbornness…

"Brother…?"

"Yeah?"

"You… colonel, how did you manage to get brother to let you carry him?"

" **SHIT!"**

 **OMAKE**

 **Ichigo: *watches from afar* shit indeed. *smirks***

 **Shirosaki: Yo, King! Whatcha doing there?! Get your ass on the bed and stay there!**

 **Ichigo: Or what?!**

 **Or I'll make you two kiss each other! Or sex!**

 **Ichigo &Shirosaki: … WHAT?!**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: CHAPTER SEVEN IS UP! After the madness at chapter six, let's hope that this one would be a serious one XD well, I got nothing to say but let the characters do the disclaimer and to remind you all about the rating warning. Oh, and the 'your-opinion-reviews' thing.**

 **Thank you to the two who had favorite and follow, guys, I couldn't have done it without you! (since I have been down that no one would want to continue reading this but that's okay, I still am going to continue this!)**

 **Byakuya: am I still going to adopt Ed?**

 **Why of course, my dear captain of the sixth division! Who wouldn't want to adopt that cute lovable kid?**

 **Every Bleach characters (except for Bya, Toshiro cause he thinks that it's stupid to raise his hand and Isshin), the homunculi, Roy and his lackeys (except for Riza) and the casts: *raises their hands***

 **Byakuya: ….**

 **Ed: I'm not that bad… *goes to Bya and hugs him, eyes turn into teary* they're being mean to me again, Bya… *sniffs***

 **Toushirou: *snorts***

 **Byakuya: Don't worry, they'll never be mean to you or hurt you again. That's a promise.**

 **Renji: *flinches and ran away as far as he could* GUYS RUN!**

 **Byakuya: Scatter, Senbonzakura.**

 **Everyone (except for Toushirou and Ed, who calmly walked out of the place): *screams when cherry blossoms came dancing around them dangerously, waiting for them to make one wrong step***

 ***stares at the cherry blossoms around us and shakily gulps***

 **A-A-And o-on with th-the sh-show!**

 **EDWARD'S P.O.V**

I stared at the tilt of the sword with a raised eyebrow. After he told me all about Soul Society and telling me all about the Gotei 13 and a certain Substitute Shinigami named Kurosaki Ichigo (which I don't remember the captain and the vice-captain's names and abilities, only a "Hitsugaya" I could remember.), they were going to send me to Soul Society, right? Then why the hell would they put the end of the tilt of the sword in front of my face? I wouldn't know.

Me and Bya was at the Central Park, since no one was there and I hate it when people stare at me when I go, so i told Bya that we could do it here. He agreed, and told Alphonse to stay much to his displeasure. I comforted him, though, saying that we could see each other again soon when I become a shinigami. That made Alphonse smile, which made me smile and began to give our goodbye hug.

That's why we're here, Bya pointing the tilt at my forehead and me staring at it, waiting for him to get it on.

But when it glowed, my eyes widen in awe as I felt warmth around me, and I couldn't help but let the smile that threatened to get out of my lips out, and closed my eyes, making me concentrate on the warmth and only the warmth. When I felt something touched my forehead, I felt something strange; like I was pulled out of the ground and like I was flying. Wait, flying? When did I know the feeling of flying?

I ignored that thought, and just smile like I am contented with my life.

 **BYAKUYA'S P.O.V**

 _The boy has finally gone up to Soul Society_ I thought as I looked at where the boy was standing minutes ago, and was the one who had given me hope of having a son. I smiled; my wife would love him if she was alive.

Why I adopted him, you ask? **(A/N: don't break the fourth wall, Byakuya!)** He reminds me of the kid I once was, and he may be tainted of guilt and sin in the world of the living, where his body was scarred and broken, he very much is still an innocent child in the soul. He is still young and beauty that no one possesses. Maybe except for Captain Hitsugaya, but he is… a soldier now. Edward is still not, even if he is the youngest state alchemist in the history of Amestris. He is like… a light of hope for me. I don't want anyone taking it away just yet.

His decision in staying in Rukongai for just a while is a good idea.

I smiled a bit more and walked off towards the Central HQ.

Soon… we'll see each other again soon… son.

Now that I remember something, his glow… it was red, blood red… I frowned, and while walking I began to think on what that meant and maybe ask Captain Kurotsuchi about it.

 **TOUSHIROU'S P.O.V**

I sighed and rub my shoulder as I have seen another pile of paper that Matsumoto had hid, began to sort them and cursed when I found out it was due tomorrow. So I began to do it, and as fast as I could.

I hate it when Matsumoto does this to me, I feel like I'm too old for my look. (Which I am *sigh*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IchiHitsu and RoyEd are mah OTP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't know when I was sitting on my chair and doing paperwork, or when I was suddenly dragged out of it by none other than Hyourinmaru and Kurosaki, Zangetsu and the hollow close behind and I blinked when I tried registering on what's happening.

"Kurosaki! What the hell!" I screamed at him, making him flinch and rub his ears since I screamed right at his ears. Good. He should feel pain.

"Arg, Toushirou! Why'd you do that for?! I think I'm going deaf because of you!"

"Good, then! Where are you taking me?"

"Like I would tell you!"

"You don't know, don't you?"

"… yes."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TAKE ME WHEN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING?!"

"OUCH! Toushirou—stop yelling at my ear—"

"YOU DESERVE IT, YOU—"

"GUYS! Stop your lover's spat and concentrate on that reiatsu that you're feeling!" The hollow told us and gave us the stinky eye, but I gave him a cold glare.

"We. Are. Not. Lovers." We both said at the same time, but he ignored us and said "Just follow us if you two are too busy yelling each other that you all couldn't even feel the faint reiatsu that was not here a while ago. I'm talking to you, Snowy." Hollow said, making me glare more.

"Will you stop calling me that?!"

"UGH, JUST FOLLOW THE DAMN REIATSU FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"It's outside Sereitei…" Ichigo said suddenly, making me look at him in a look of surprise and a bit of amazement. He had improved, I can give you that. But why couldn't I feel it then?

"She's always hiding her master's reiatsu…" Zangetsu said with a faint smile. "You can't feel it, can't you, Hitsugaya?"

I was a bit surprised that the zanpakutou had called me by my last name, but I nod all the same. There is this weird feeling in my stomach, and looked at Hyourinmaru with worried eyes.

"It's normal that we can't feel her reiatsu, master. She's not called 'master of hiding' for nothing."

"Actually, it's only us that call her that, other zanpakutous are scared of her."

"Except for Senbonzakura, though."

"Duh, he's her brother, why would she keep a secret to him? And why would he be scared of her if they're always goofing off when it's spring season? When I saw that, I couldn't look at her the same again."

"Wait, Senbonzakura has a sister?!" I heard Ichigo exclaimed, making me roll my eyes at his obvious shout.

"And Hyourinmaru's girlfriend—"that was the hollow who said that.

"She's not my girlfriend and you know that."

"—and it's because of her, him and Shinjitsu's master fought."

"I thought that we won't tell them our past yet?" came a snappy remark of Hyourinmaru, making the two shrug.

"Your master needs to know. If we are going to drag him around with us then he should know a bit of your past, it's not fair if he doesn't." Zangetsu replied, making me look at him with a small smile. I was actually glad to know something about Hyourinmaru other than a zanpakutou and a part of my soul now, and as a human being.

When we arrived to where they are taking me, I blinked in surprise when I see that we are in my... I wouldn't call it home… it's just Junrinan for me. My real home is at my granny's house which makes me more surprise when Hyourinmaru himself is dragging me to my home.

""Master, I remember this house. Is it your home?" he asked, and had a faint smile on his face. I smiled as well, as I remember the time Matsumoto had break into my house and the time I had dreamt of my zanpakutou.

"The reiatsu is in your house, Toushirou." Ichigo said and looked at me.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you. And… are you sure that it's in there? I know granny never really pick people up like that."

"Um… could you guys keep quiet, we might be caught."

"So? It's my home; I can enter my home whenever I want."

"You're acting like a child, Toushirou."

"Shut up, Kurosaki."

"Um… who are you guys and what are you doing in front of the door?" a unfamiliar voice said and we turned around (we didn't know we had our back turn at the door) seeing a short boy with long blond golden hair and shining golden eyes, like they're… made of gold, eyes that had seen the horrors of the world yet came out innocent and untainted. I can't help but stare at him. So he's the source of the reiatsu, then.

He was looking at us weirdly, and called out "Gran-gran! There's shinigamis here!"

"Who are you?" I asked, and he stares at me as if he's studying my every movement. When he was done, he turned to Hyourinmaru and began studying him as well.

"Name's Elric Edward. You must be a captain, seeing you have that white thing similar to Bya… what division are you running?" he asked without looking at me, and I was mildly surprised that he knew about the white haori that I'm wearing, heck even know only captains wear these things. And why does "Bya" sounds familiar…?

"I'm the captain of the 10th division." I answered his question, making him nod his head and proceed to study Kurosaki, who look so uncomfortable of the blond's gaze.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, then. and you must be Kurosaki Ichigo, the Substitute Shinigami." He said, and turned to the zanpakutous with a weird look. "You two don't like shinigamis."

"Whoa, whoa! How'd you know about us, kid?" The strawberry asked, and I want to know the same thing.

"I'm not a kid, bastard! And I knew you guys because Bya told me all about you guys! If you're wondering how I didn't know what division you are running, I couldn't see your back. That's why."

"Bya? You mean, Kuchiki Byakuya right?" Zangetsu asked, and we were all surprised when he nods his head in affirmative.

"Yup, him. Why? Is he your friend?"

"More like fellow captain." I said and stared at him. He's interesting, I give you that.

"YOU CALLED HIM "BYA" FOR GOD SAKE, HOW ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?!" Kurosaki yelled, and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Kurosaki might be an idiot, but he's not like Abarai.

"He told me himself to call him that, sheesh you all are weird." He said, and walked inside. "Aren't you guys coming inside? Since a certain grandson is visiting his grandma with his friends, it's rude of me to let you guys stay outside. Come in."

When the shock wore off (it was like 2 seconds shock I guess, I knew Captain Kuchiki has a soft side, like everyone do.) and went inside, the three following. I stared at the back of 'Elric' and frowned when I felt the reiatsu running wildly around him, why I and Hyourinmaru can't sense him was a mystery I want to solve.

Just like he had read my mind, Hyourinmaru went to me and whisper at my ears "We could only sense his reiatsu when we are near enough to see him or he lets us sense it. Since Zangetsu can sense hers because she wanted him to, she doesn't trust me completely."

"She?" I asked since I kept on hearing them prefer him as a 'she', but that's not what I think they meant. Maybe his zanpakutou? Hyourinmaru smiled and nods, answering me as if he had read my mind.

"Yes, master. His zanpakutou is a she, and her name is Suchirurozu."

 **OMAKE ATTACK!**

 **Ed: I seriously doubt that you have the willpower to stop writing yaoi.**

 **Shut up, Ed. I can and I will! Watch me!**

 **Ed: *waves the original script at my face* you already did. And it says here that a certain orange-haired shinigami will fall for another man named—**

 **SHUT YOUR TRAP EDWARD ELRIC!**

 **Ichigo: *blinks a bit* Uh…?**

 **IT'S NOTHING, ICHIGO, DON'T BELIEVE HIM PLEASE! ;A;**

 **Ed: ICHIGO! GET YO ASS ON THE SET!**

 **Toushirou: …**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: CHAPTER 8 IS UP! Thank you for your support, I really appreciate it. If you want to know me, I'm on facebook and the name's "Roy Toushirou Hitsugaya Mustang" and maybe we all can rp together, maybe talk and stuff, send your opinion there if you want. I always want to make new friends ^^ since no one really wants to talk to me, and my friends are really busy and one of my friend is grounded. Oh wait, I mean friends because they're twins. Hehe. I miss them D: anyway, if you guys want. I won't bite!**

 **Ed: *help out his hand and had a bite mark on it* don't believe the last part. She bites. Hard.**

 **Toushirou: *shows the readers love marks on his neck* and leaves love marks on your body you.**

 ***blushes* you just look so hot in Ed's clothes, I couldn't resist!**

 **Ed: Wait, so does that mean you're not a virgin anymore?**

 **Toushirou: *scoffs* she didn't go that far, saying that she is not worth of my virginity and wants to keep hers. And if she DOES rape me, she'll be a frozen Popsicle.**

 **Ed: oh yeah… *stares at me strangely* your one weird fan girl, you know that right?**

 **You want me to be the obsessed type?**

 **Ed: nope, stay the way you are. Just don't suck my neck like you did to Toushirou.**

 **Toushirou: Hitsugaya.**

 **Ed: *snorts* whatever. Wait why didn't you freeze her when she did… um… that?**

 **Toushirou: Matsumoto.**

 **Ed: *sighs* that explains everything, I guess.**

 **Chad:** _ **she doesn't own FullMetal Alchemist and Bleach; she used us characters for her imaginations**_

 **Ed: *mumbles some curses***

 **And on with the show!**

 **TOUSHIROU'S P.O.V**

I smiled when I recognized that my home was still the same as I remembered, and I couldn't help but hug my grandmother tight when she walked towards me and greeted me with the smile I longed so much in these decades. She's getting older, but she's still the bubbly grandmother that I knew so much.

I smiled and hug her more when she hugged back, and I couldn't help but sob and hide my face on her shoulder and began to mumble nonsense words, but to her it was happiness. I don't care if Kurosaki is watching; I knew I could trust him with this secret. That I'm grateful, Kurosaki's loyalty.

When we were done with our reunion, I looked at Kurosaki and blushed in embarrassment when he smiled his true, charming smile **(Ed: you said there won't be yaoi! A/N: I lied. Dammit. *gives money to a smirking Ed*)** That makes my heart skip a beat, but I ignore that feeling and looked away from him with a frown on my face.

He was surprised at first, but then he just shrugs it off and went towards the two beings, sitting with Zangetsu and the hollow, in which Hyourinmaru sit at my right and Elric at my left.

"Um... granny?" I asked, looking at Elric who looked back with a small smile on his face.

"Ah, Toushirou, I only found him recently. He had just arrived here. He said that he didn't have a home, so I gave him one. If that's all right with you, that is."

"Granny, you know that it's all right for me as long as you're safe and happy. But you said he only came here recently?"

"Can you just talk to me face to face than asking your grandmother about me? Just what she said, I arrived here only recently." I looked at the golden youth, who was a scowl on his face. "She doesn't know me like you guys."

"Then why did you agree in coming with her if you only met her today?" I asked, almost glaring at him.

"She's trust worthy, and she reminds me of my grandmother. I'm not replacing my granny and not using gran-gran, I just feel safe when I'm around her. Those people outside are too racist for their own good." I kind of agree on what he said.

"Well, they are like that…"

"What about you people, why are you all here?" Ed changed the subject and asked the million dollar question (on his account) making me sighs and looks at Kurosaki, my look saying 'You-answer-the-question-or-else'

"You're reiatsu lead us here, obviously." Kurosaki said, hiding his fear perfectly well and I looked at the kid for a reaction of surprise or shock. But I found none, only a look of irritation.

"Damn it, I thought Suchirurozu would cover it. Guess it couldn't be helped." He said with a sigh, and scratched his head a bit which made me stares at him hard. He knew his zanpakutou's name, even if he wasn't taught how? And that he's not in training?

"You can talk to your zanpakutou, even if no one taught you how." Hyourinamru stated, and he, too, stared hard on the blond boy, who was clearly getting pissed off with the staring.

"Yes, now will you guys knock it out? I didn't come here to be interrogated with someone! Not you, not any captain that can sense Me." he said angrily, glaring at us. "I know that you want answers, but I can't give them to you yet. She wouldn't let me, and I want to live a normal life just for a little while with gran-gran."

"We didn't come here to force you into entering the Shinigami Academy, Elric. We're just here to know the source of the reiatsu that only they could sense it." I said with a small frown, pointing at the Zangetsu, the Hollow and Kurosaki with my thumb. He looked doubtful, so I added "Trust me or not, I am just stating reality and truth."

He stares at me, his golden eyes shines with emotions that I couldn't understand, and he closed his eyes like he's talking to someone in his mind, and when he opened them he wasn't looking at me anymore, he was looking at Hyourinmaru and Zangetsu with a look of interest that scientists have. He's either a smart boy when he was alive, observant or a real scientist.

"You two are zanpakutous. She told me." he said and went to Hyourinmaru, analyzing his clothes and face that makes him uncomfortable. "You're the strongest ice and snow type of zanpakutou in history. How does your power work? Do you use the water in the atmosphere and turn it into ice? Or do you create your own ice?"

"You act like you are a scientist. Are you?" i asked.

"Close, since Alchemy is a form of science." He replied, and my eyes widened. Alchemy? He knows alchemy? And by the looks of him, he's a prodigy of it. I couldn't help but ask:

"So you're an alchemist. What is Alchemy and how does it work?"

His eyes lit up when I asked that question, and looked at me as if I had given him a present and he began to explain to me what alchemy is, while the zanpakutous and Kurosaki stares blankly at the blond who is now in front of me as if he had spoken an another language. Elric noticed this and sighed as he look at Kurosaki and said.

"I will make this quick, since you, Orange hair, only asked what it is and speak it like normal person would explain this particular subject. Alchemy is a form of science. There are three basic principle of it. It's understanding, deconstructing and recreating. By using the right transmutation circle for whatever element you want to transmute into something else and the knowledge of what it is made of and the three principles and could perform the basics, you are a bit worthy to be called an alchemist. It may be simple to hear from someone, but the truth of it is it isn't. You either need to study it hard, and it takes a lot of years if you are not determined to learn such a thing, or you are smart, smarter than some adults. But…"

He looked at me with a look of seriousness in his eyes, and it only mean one thing. To listen carefully and not let this thing take likely. So I did, and I stared back at him, challenging him to go on. He smirked and had a glint in his eyes, it wasn't murderous or sadistic it's… amusement, which pissed me off but didn't let it show. He continued his explanation.

"There is one law that you need to follow, the most important law of alchemy. And that is Equivalent Exchange."

That sounds familiar. Where did I hear that from?

"What's Equivalent Exchange?"

I was surprised that Kurosaki asked that, and he didn't look like he had the dumb look he had when someone explain something. He looked like he actually understands it. I stared at him like he had danced around naked in front of us, making Hyourinamru and Zangetsu trying not to laugh at my expression. Ed didn't seem to mind the question, maybe when he was alive he was asked what it is, and answered Kurosaki's question with another question.

"Equivalent Exchange… do you want the scientific way of saying or the normal saying?"

"Normal."

"Scientific."

We both said at the same time and we looked at each other oddly, making him laugh.

"Alright, alright but why not we eat first and then we continue this chit chat? Gran-gran looked like she's going to shove food at our mouths if we don't stop talking and just eat."

And indeed she does look like that, making the three of us laugh and eat our delicious food happily.

I looked at where the zanpakutous were, and I was a bit surprised that they're not where they are. I panicked a bit, but sigh in relief when I heard Hyourinmaru in my head.

" _Master, I'm sorry I disappeared like that. I was getting weaker for a while so I must stay in your body for a while once more_ _ **(A/N: dirty, dirty Hyourinmaru~ XD Ed: Could you stop?)**_ _."_

" _When will you come and be materialized again?"_ I couldn't help but ask, making him smile and comforted me with words.

" _When you needed me to, master."_

"Ugh, they're back in me again." I heard Kurosaki said, and I heard a choke beside me. I looked at my left and see Elric blushing like an idiot. Why, I didn't know.

"Y-You can't just say something like that you idiot!" he yelled at Kurosaki, who looked as confused as I am.

"What do you mean?" he yelled back, looking a bit pissed because he was yelled at.

"UGH, don't say things like that! I still want to keep my innocence thank you very much!"

"What do you mean by that?!" he repeated, but Elric seem to ignore it and continue blabbering about his innocence. I concentrated hard, trying to think of why the boy is like this. Him acting like that, innocence, and Elric's blushing face…

Now it hit me and sighs. "You and your perverted mind, Elric."

"I WASN'T BEING A PERVERT; IT'S JUST HOW HE SAID IT!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME THEN!"

"I AM NOT YELLING!"

I face palmed, I'm surrounded by idiots.

 **OMAKE!**

 **But you love us for it~**

 **Toushirou: Do I look like I love you?**

 **N-no… *cries***

 **Ichigo: Harsh.**

 **Toushirou: What? It's true. Besides, if I do love someone, then it wouldn't be the same person who had sucks my neck and left a hickey on me because my vice-captain had told her to do.**

 **So cold. That's why I love you~**

 **Ed: … I'm so happy that she got over me.**

 **No, your next, Ed~ c'mere and give me your virginity!**

 **Ed: *runs away quickly***

 **Wait! Come back! I was joking! Ed, my love ;A;**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
